Participants in this study are suffering from uveitis, an inflammatory condition within the eye. This inflammation is sufficiently severe enough to affect activities of daily living such as driving or reading. The inflammation has not responded adequately to other forms of therapy. The purpose of this pilot study is to determine the effectiveness of intravenous immunoglobulin in the treatment of uveitis. Immunoglobulin is prepared from human blood. It has been approved by the Food and Drug Administration for certain diseases which are characterized by a harmful immune response. However, its use for treatment of uveitis is experimental and has not been FDA approved.